


Here We Belong, Fighting For Survival

by aunt_zelda



Category: Highlander: The Series, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, Community: pacificrimkink, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Scars, Snark, Sparring, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Duncan and Raleigh bonded over their terrible sweaters and Methos decided to help save the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here We Belong, Fighting For Survival

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [吾辈于此鏖战求生](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019979) by [styx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx)



> Written for this prompt on the Pacific Rim Kink Meme:   
> http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/1613.html?thread=2853453#t2853453  
>  _Obligatory little-black-dress-fandom crossover, guys, how do we not have this one yet? Shippy, gen, entirely author's choice, I just want to see these two worlds mix._
> 
> _I'd be thrilled with anything, but to give this prompt some substance these are some ideas I'd be especially intrigued to see explored (jointly or severally): Quickenings as a basis for Drifting tech and compatibility; Immortal!Stacker and/or Immortal!Chuck surviving the breach (in which case, was the breach really a first death?); Mako's father was a swordmaker; Methos in the Shatterdome, working with Tendo, drinking with Herc, being mysterious and grumpy and clever; MacLeod and Raleigh morosely building walls in ugly, matching sweaters; etc. etc. There's just so much possibility!_
> 
>  
> 
> Granted I didn't fit everything in but I haven't seen a ton of the show, and if I made any mistakes please let me know and I'll edit them out. This prompt just needed filling, ok? Sweaters. Methos. Sparring. Yes.  
> 5 +1 because I thought I had a format going and then it sorta fell apart.

1.

It’s pointless and they all know it.

This wall is never going to work. It’s stupid, a fool’s errand.

They build anyway, because the alternative is so much worse.

Duncan begins to long for battle, to sense another Immortal and engage in a duel to the death. 

However, with the world currently under siege by giant monsters, “there can be only one” hardly seems to be top priority for the rest of the Immortals. None come calling, and Duncan’s sword stays hidden. 

Duncan begins to eat his lunch with another quiet man who avoids their more boisterous coworkers. His name is Raleigh. He wears bulky sweaters and works hard and shares his soup rations with Duncan. Duncan is … not quite “smitten” but intrigued. This man knows loss, true loss, that of a close companion and battle brother. Duncan knows quite a lot about that. He isn’t able to explain much to Raleigh at first, not until his safety line snaps one day and Duncan plummets 400 feet and “miraculously” recovers. Raleigh wants answers after that, and Duncan is only too happy to oblige him. 

One night Raleigh invites Duncan to a bar after their shift, a dingy place with watered down beer and an actual jukebox in the corner. They order a few rounds, sharing stories of friends and family long gone. (Gone, but not forgotten, never forgotten.) It’s on this night that Raleigh tells Duncan the whole truth, about piloting a Jaeger with his brother Yancy. They drink more, and end up slumped together in Raleigh’s bed, the sweater still firmly in place. 

After a few weeks of tentative circling, Duncan boldly invites Raleigh to his bed, and Raleigh accepts. 

Beneath the sweater Duncan finds many scars, some in the outlines of Jaeger armor. Raleigh has the muscles of a warrior. Duncan hasn’t bedded anyone with such a physique in far too long. He tells Raleigh this, gently pushing him down onto the bed, running a hand along Raleigh’s abdomen.

Raleigh looks as though he’s unsure how to react, flattered or concerned, and settles for kissing Duncan. 

 

2\. 

Nobody’s quite sure where he came from.

Tendo thought Stacker sent him. Stacker thought Tendo hired him. Herc thought he’d come with the latest scientist delegation. Hermann and Newt thought he’d been there for weeks already when they showed up – after all, he’d claimed a third of the lab for himself and had it all set up. Mako thought he looked oddly familiar but said nothing. 

It works to his advantage, that everyone is too busy to look closer at his paperwork or his presence there. “Adam Pierson” might have an good university education, but nothing close to the qualifications of the other scientists. 

So it’s just as well that they judge Methos by his actions rather than by examining his resume (which is promptly shredded and forgotten after Methos tips it into the recycling basket.)

Giant monsters from the deep. Giant robots to combat them.

It’s ridiculous. It’s insane.

It just might work.

If there’s someone to help them with the more complicated bits, that is. Which is the reason Methos is there. Humanity can’t save itself, they need a little nudge in the right direction, from someone who knows better because he’s seen arms races and wars before, and knows the pitfalls and failings that repeat again and again. 

It’s Methos who works out several kinks with the Drift technology, introduces the element of sharing the neutral load between two, or even three, rather than putting it all on one person. Mortals aren’t mean to be able to process that much on their own, there’s a reason the Quickenings yield what can only be described as electrical storms. Methos can’t tell Stacker or Hermann or Newt that, of course, but he can demonstrate, with equations and facts, and data, and soon the Jaegers march into the ocean to fight the Kaiju. 

 

3.

“They need swords.”

Stacker stares at him. “Why …?”

Newt and Hermann wave their arms in frantic “no!’ movements, but it’s too late. 

Methos glares at Stacker, with eyes too old for such a young face. “They. Need. Swords.”

Swords are installed into all future Jaegers, and added to many of the previous ones. 

Mako sends Methos a note of thanks on draft paper, with happy emoticons scribbled in the margins. 

Methos tapes it to the top of his whiteboard and keeps calculating. 

Later, they spar. He corrects her stance and wonders about her family. They’re dead, and all medical records were destroyed. Mako has never said she was an orphan, or adopted, but parents lie to children all the time for various reasons. 

Methos readies for another bout, and wonders … 

… and Mako knocks him on his ass. 

“I let you get that one in,” Methos insists as Mako flashes a rare smile. 

“You did not.” Mako shifts her feet. “I shall do it again, sensei.” 

Methos laughs … and wonders. 

 

4.

“I thought you’d never find me.” Methos complains as Duncan hoists him up into the air in a massive bear hug. “I practically sent out invitations. ‘All Jaegers are now equipped with giant swords … calling all Immortals!’”

“I hoped that was you. Anyone else arrive?”

“No. I think they’re all cowering in private bunkers on Holy Ground. The cowards. What’s the point to immortality unless you can spend it among humans?” 

Duncan arrived with Stacker and a man Stacker’s been trying to locate for months. He used to be a pilot, and fell off the grid after his brother died and he piloted the Jaeger’s remains to shore. That was years ago.

He’s being introduced to Mako a few yards away.

“Have you been …?” Methos starts to ask, and Duncan’s smirk is all the answer he needs. “Oh please, bedding children? I expected better of you.”

“He’s old enough to know what he wants. He’s a warrior. I like him.”

Methos does _not_ sulk. 

Duncan claps a hand on his shoulder and chuckles. “Don’t worry, Methos. I’ve missed _you_. Raleigh will be fine now that he’s here, among his fellow pilots.”

“And you?” Methos asks, suddenly confused. “What will you do?”

Duncan grins. “I’m going to pilot a Jaeger.”

 

5\. 

Raleigh insisted on bringing Duncan, and seems to think he’d be a good copilot. Their kwoon test goes terribly, too much aggression and awkward movements. They’re good together in bed, but not in combat. 

Duncan seems disappointed, but agrees that Raleigh would be better suited with a different pilot. There’s too much at risk to let a bruised ego ruin one of the last Mark-3 pilots. 

Raleigh and Mako score brilliantly, dancing like they were born for it. Duncan applauds and Methos smiles. 

“Did I recognize some of your style in Ms. Mori’s stance?” Duncan asks at dinner.

Methos stares innocently at the ceiling. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Duncan laughs. “We should spar, sometime. Just us. We haven’t for … god, has it been twenty years?”

“Twenty-four,” Methos says. (Not that he was counting.)

They go, and attract some attention as people file past the Combat Room after dinner. They circle each other, darting back and forth, matched movements precise and perfect. It’s so easy to slip back into strikes and parries they’ve been executing for centuries. 

When they finish, panting, sweating, grinning at each other, wooden swords limp in their hands, a slow clap fills the room.

The crowd parts and Stacker appears. 

“You’re in luck, boys,” he says, giving them appraising looks. “We hauled another Jaeger out of Oblivion Bay three days ago. We can get her operational by tomorrow. I expect to see you both in that cockpit.”

Methos blinks and stares at Duncan, who is grinning a self satisfied smirk. This was his plan all along, since he saw Methos on the deck outside. 

“You utter _bastard_ ,” Methos hisses, by way of compliment. 

Duncan bows, and Methos sighs in exasperation. 

 

+1

“You’re not afraid? At all?”

Duncan sighs. “I’ll admit to a bit of apprehension. You’re the oldest Immortal, your memories are far more extensive than mine. I don’t want to chase the RABIT.”

“Neither do I,” Methos has been worried about that, about getting lost in some of his less savory experiences. He’d rather not relive being Death on a Pale Horse, thank you very much. Once was more than enough. (And Duncan doesn’t need to see that atrocious facepaint. That is a secret that died with Kronos as far as Methos is concerned.)

Methos pioneered this technology, but not even his extensive knowledge can properly prepare him for experiencing the Drift. He yells, memories flying through Duncan’s head, and Duncan’s through his. It’s like a Quickening, it’s exactly like a Quickening, this is too much, this was a mistake, they’re going to destroy the entire Jaeger with the combined … 

_Relax …_ comes Duncan’s voice/thoughts. _We can do this._

**Don’tWantCan’tHaveSeeHerWhySwordSwordSwordfishKronosViolettaJoeAlexaCassandra**

Distantly, Methos hears Tendo saying “… the machines are overloading …”  


 _Stay with me …_ Duncan’s voice is strained from the surge of memories, the tide he can’t begin to hold back.

**SilasKronosCaspianWatchersFoolsBurningPlaguesStorms**

**_This must be what it feels like to have your head taken_ **

They open their eyes, shaking slightly. Methos reaches towards the console, makes a fist, and Duncan does the same. 

“Neural handshake … complete …” chirps the robotic voice.

Methos and Duncan say, with one voice, “There can be only one.”


End file.
